


from the heavens

by poludeuces



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, i love making them feel sad, more one sided pining let's go, originally a fic i posted on my twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poludeuces/pseuds/poludeuces
Summary: - i have a tendency to write jastor fics on my twitter and then forgetting to post them here
Relationships: Castor | Saber/Jason | Saber, Dioscuri Castor (Fate/Grand Order)/Jason | Saber, Dioscuri | Saber/Jason | Saber
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	from the heavens

**Author's Note:**

> \- i have a tendency to write jastor fics on my twitter and then forgetting to post them here

"What was it like up there?" Jason asks, his fingers drumming against the bow. Everyone else has gone to sleep - Castor has volunteered to stay up as watch, Jason has decided to stay up as his annoyance.

Castor's eyes flutter from his sleeping master up to the stars. Orion's belt twinkles down at them, in the distance Castor's eyes catch the crab who chases him through the heavens. He remembers their stories and sees their faces in his mind. Brave heroes and powerful beasts.

And then there was he and his twin, the mortal and the divine.

The one who belonged. 

And the one who stood out.

His eyes lower back down to Jason. His hair is still that brilliant yellow, more golden than the fleece, his eyes more precious than any stone in that king's treasury. His smile, that lit up upon seeing his lover, brighter than the sun.

Lonely. 

That is what the heavens were like. A terrible immortality until your name was replaced and your title stripped. An expanse of time where all you could do is watch humanity and all of its flaws.

For a while... he could watch Jason. That had begun as a painful experience for him, watching his loss of love and loss of child.. and his continued failures with the heartache that could only come from a love never requited, never confessed, only sitting in the deep of his soul.

But as he watched humanity progress, found humans to watch over and help along the way, he soon realized that there would never be someone as great as Jason. 

Jason cocks his head to the side at the silence and Castor sighs, "Dark."

"Do you miss being up there? With your divinity being stripped again now that you're a servant? You're mortal again!"

"I miss the quietness, yes," Castor pulls at his cheek, "There weren't any loud-mouths."

But the anger quickly sides, his heart reminding him of what he already knew:

There would never be a hero as great as Jason.

And so, he would lose his immortality a million times over to see him again.

**Author's Note:**

> @avicebro 
> 
> i will fuel this tag


End file.
